User talk:Kowale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Remover page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) The Remover Just letting you know that, for the sake of organization, I merged the first and second parts of The Remover into one page. If you'd like it split into separate pages, just let me know. It just needs to be done in a way that's easy to navigate between parts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:20, April 10, 2014 (UTC) That's cool. Thanks. Can you delete the Remover (Volume II) page, please? KOWALE 19:25, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: IP address Could you give me more information? The IP might be blocked (libraries often have shared IPs), but it's hard to tell with what little information you've given. Your friend could try setting up an account from their home computer if possible. P.S. Your sig is broken, try putting this into the custom sig box in your preferences: KOWALE (talk) (Be sure to check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature" or it won't work.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The Remover Webseries Hello! My name is Jerreal. I am a creepy pasta narrator, professional voice, stage and television actor. I read your story The Remover and i fell in love with it. So much so, that i started to narrate it myself, but then i started to think, this could be something bigger. Live. Scary. What I am trying to say is that, me and my partner want to turn your story into a live action web series with me starring and assistant directing in it, and also my partner, Nate playing the supporting lead, and directing. Now, I've done my research and i know that it is under a creative commons license, but amazon and kindle have digital rights to it? Does that mean that they own the story completely? Or are we still free to film this? We have already come up with promo and trailer ideas. If you could get back with me at your earliest convenience that would be great. my professional email is jerrealrickssimpson@yahoo.com or you can facebook me here you may also check out my youtube page Derschlankerman's Bedtime Stories Also, my partner's email is: natestephenson1@hotmail.com here is his production company Tilted Screens Media or you can facebook him here Thanks again for your time! Talk to you soon, Derschlankerman (talk) 03:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Derschlankerman The Remover Hello Kenneth. Congratulations on "The Remover" becoming so popular and being published. You've done what many of us aspire to do. However, in the beginning of the story you kind of violate Wikia's TOU policy by advertising the book. In addition, the story (as it is on the wiki) is unfinished, thereby breaking our unfinished rule. We cannot make exceptions with regard to this, as everyone would want to try and skirt these rules themselves. Please get back to me and let me know how you want to handle this. If you could take out the solicitation message in the beginning, and somehow make the story complete, the story can stay. Otherwise, I'm afraid I might have to take it down if those changes aren't acceptable to you. Let me know. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 17:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Actually it looks fine now that you made the changes. Thanks. And feel free to put some sort of disclaimer in the beginning if you want. Word it as you will. Thanks again for working with me on this. Take care. :Mystreve (talk) 18:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for bringing the matter to my attention. :KOWALE (talk) 19:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC)kowale The Attic in the Basement Hello. I appreciate you enjoying my story. Thank you for your kind words. I actually read The Remover soon after you posted it. I have not however read the finished product. You are an exceptional author. Having said that, I am interested in your offer. You can email me at chrismaxim82@live.com Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 15:41, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Great Story Collection I have enjoyed reading your various stories on this site and beyond. The new garden gnome story was a fun read. Keep up the great work with everything. LyraAlluse (talk) 14:20, July 15, 2015 (UTC)LyraAlluse (AKA Emma)